trackmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
TrackMaster
Trackmaster Thomas Trackmaster is a battery powered system manufatured by fisher price mattel in the US and the UK. The range was made in 2007 after previous owners, Tomy lost their license to HIT Toys to make the range. TOMY, however sold the range in the uk up untill 2010. In 2010 fisher price picked up hit toys' license. All of the sodor engines run on special plastic tan "track" and the roadway friends run on a special gray "road". Each of these engines/roadway vehicles require a certain battery to work on track/road. Contents show 1. Engines 2.Rolling stock 3.Roadway vehicles 4.Remote controlled engines 5.Talking engines 6.Greatest moments packs 7.Destnations 8.Track 9.Trucks and track packs 10. See-inside 11. Sets 12.Thomas Preschool products 13.Triva﻿ Engines *Thomas * *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy * *Toby * *Duck * *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Molly *Charlie * *Boco * *Stanley * *Lady *Splatter *Dodge * *Diesel 10 * *Whiff * *Murdoch *Arthur * *Spencer *Harvey * *Salty * *Arry * *Bert * *Dennis * *Skarloey * *Rheneas * *Sir Handel * *Peter Sam * *Rusty * *Duncan *Freddie *Proteus *Mighty Mac *Duke *Bertram *Bill * *Ben * *Mavis * *Diesel * *Stepney * *Rocky *Rosie * *Billy * *Neville *Flora *Hank *Hiro *Victor * *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle (coming soon) *Dart (coming soon) *Den (coming soon) *Sidney (coming soon) *Norman (coming soon) *Paxton (coming soon) All engines with * means they are available with 1 car in package Rolling stock *Annie *Clarabel *Henrietta *S.C.Ruffey *Rocky *Hector *The Breakdown Train Roadway vehicles *Bertie *Bulgy (available in red and green) *Kevin *Madge *Caroline *Lorry 1 *Terence *Elizabeth *Jack *Alife *Ned *Nelson (unmotorised) *Buster (unmotorised) *Patrick (unmotorised) *Kelly (unmotorised) *Oliver (unmotorised) *Byron (unmotorised) *Max (unmotorised) *Monty (unmotorised) *Flynn (coming soon) Remote Controlled Engines *Thomas with red van *Thomas with red van and Ice van *James with tender *James with tender and fuel tanker *Percy with blue coach *Percy with blue coach and breakvan *Molly with tender *Hiro with tender *Spooky stanley with glow in the dark truck *Stanley with rock troublesome trucks *Victor with green truck filled with brown engine parts Talking Engines Tomy engines had a switch on the bottom and phrases play quickly *Thomas with coach *James with tender *Percy with van Special talking engines with flip faces and special track were made for Hero of the Rails *Thomas with green truck,Jam boxes,and rocks *James with tender,Paint cans,and spare parts *Lost and found Hiro with tender,Parts,and sodor steamworks sign Regular talking engines were later made by fisher price *Thomas with gray rock truck *Edward with tender (coming soon) *Henry with tender *Gordon with tender *James with tender *Percy with red coal truck *Toby with car (coming soon) *Emily with tender (coming soon) *Mavis with car (coming soon) *Diesel with car (coming soon) *Salty with blue crater truck *Rosie with car (coming soon) *Bert with car (coming soon) *Diesel 10 with car (coming soon) *Spencer with tender (coming soon) *Bash with car (coming soon) *Dash with car (coming soon) *Ferdinand with tender (coming soon) *Victor with car (coming soon) *Whiff with car (coming soon) *Cranky the crane (coming soon) Greatest Moments Packs *Duncan does it all *Skarloey storms through *Sir Handel in charge *Percy's chocolate crunch *Freddie in a "Ding A Ling" *Rheneas and the dinasour *Thomas makes a mess in "Calling All Engines" *Thomas' big haul *Thomas log express *Duncan in "A Runaway Elephant" *Duck in "A Close Shave" *James goes buzz buzz *Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" *Emily in "Splish Splash Splosh" *Charlie in "Play Time" *Prototype Charlie in "Play Time" Notice the purple wheels *Springtime suprise Includes Thomas,Toby,Rosie,and a plastic easter egg with a suprise in it *Percy and the search cars *Bash the logging loco *Dash the logging loco *Ferdinand the logging loco *Scruff the scruncher *Gordon to the rescue (only at toysrus) *Rocky to the rescue (only at toysrus) *James search and rescue (only at toysrus) *Diesel helps out (only at toysrus) *Coal mustashe Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" *Ghostly percy (only at target) *Devious Diesel and the troublesome trucks (only at target) *Thomas' Egg Express (only at target) *Salty's sodor zoo night exhibit (only at target) Destnations *Sodor mountain mine *Sodor engine wash *Sodor airport *Harold at the Hangar *Jeremy at the Hangar *Cranky the crane *Knapford station *Hay loader *Echo cave *Colin the crane *Tidmouth sheds *Build a bridge Track *Y-track pack *Deluxe expansion track pack *Straight and curved track pack *Bridge expansion pack *Switch track pack *Mountain of track *Deluxe expanision elavation track pack *Curved track pack *Straight track pack *Turn-out track pack *S-track pack *Quarter straight track pack *Track expansion pack *Sodor roadway expansion pack *Sloped straight track pack *Height track pack *Misty island Track pack Trucks and track packs *Toad and trucks: Mail coach Green boxcar and Toad *Farm cars: Milk wagon S.C.Ruffey With milk churns and fruit van *Sodor power plant trucks: blue and white truck breakvan and bolster wagon with wire loads *Sodor mining co. cars: Coal hopper ice cream van and breakvan *Farmer McColl's trucks: cow cargo car sheep cargo car and van *Carnival fun trucks: ring a bottle truck elephant truck and brown fireworks van *Rosie's fun fair special: clown flatbed tea room and van *Sodor search and rescue cars: water tanker search light and red coal hopper *Farm and dairy cars: red truck a cargo car and a green flatbed with fruit *Quarry cars: coal hopper green van and red flatbed *Station repair cars: green coach blue truck red truck *Smelter's yard cars: blue truck orange flatbed and smelter car *Fantastic fireworks pop up car *Sodor building co. cars: slate truck brick truck and steel beams truck *Sodor fireworks co. cars: gray truck with red fireworks blue fireworks van and cargo car filled with yellow cargo *Mail trucks: blue mail coach red mail coach and a blue plant wagon *Museum Marvel t-rex pop up car *Chocolate fatory trucks: chocolate syrup tanker sodor milk co. truck with milk churns and chocolate factory boxcar *Annie,Clarabel,and Henrietta *Express coaches See-inside *Passenger cars *Livestock cars *Mail cars Sets *Thomas at tidmouth sheds set *Percy at the ice cream factory *James works it out set *Thomas Track Set *Percy Track Set *James Track Set *Gordon Track Set *Thomas' Wild ride (only at target) *Spin and fix Thomas set *Thomas at Boulder Mountain *James at Boulder Mountain *Toby at the copper mine *Arthur at the copper mine *Thomas at action canyon *Thomas at morgan's mine *Colin in The party suprise set *Topped off Thomas set *Nelson at the quarry set *Percy's day at the farm *Thomas on the go set *Hard work at brendam docks set *Thomas' busy day *Captain and Salty's sea rescue set (only at toysrus) *Thomas' midnight ride (only at target) *Misty island deluxe set *Zip,zoom,and logging adventure *Shake shake bridge *Misty island discovery *Thomas at the station set *Sodor lumber yard set *Duck at farmer mccol's playset *Thomas at the coal station *Harold's helipad playset (only at toysrus) *Sodor adventure set *Springtime adventure set (only at target) *Springtime suprise Thomas (only at target) *Springtime suprise Toby (only at target) *Springtime suprise Rosie (only at target) *Thomas and Emily at knapford station *Sodor airport set *Holiday time in sodor *Rosie at the water tower (only at target) *Toby and the whistling woods set *Bertie with road circuit *Green Bulgy with road and news stand *Green Bulgy with road circuit *Caroline with road and phone booth *Madge with road and phone booth *Elizabeth with road circuit *Dieselworks set (coming soon) *Flynn and Cranky to the rescue set (coming soon) *Thomas' Chocolate delivery *Thomas' depot set (coming soon) *Thomas at the airport set (coming soon) *Sodor search and rescue search light set (coming soon) *Rattle and shake coal hopper set (coming soon) Thomas preschool products Hit toys has made some Thomas products for preschoolers *Thomas easter train *Let's go Thomas! Triva *In the Thomas' busy day set, Tidmouth hault is mislabled as Lower Tidmouth. *In the Toby at the copper mine set, Toby is a flip face engine. *In the James at boulder mountain set, James is a flip face engine. *In the Thomas at tidmouth sheds set, The remote was mispainted as a blue remote. *In the Thomas' Midnight Ride set, The track was glow in the dark track *A flip face Gordon is seen on the back of some Trackmaster boxes, but has not been released yet. *The slippy sodor Thomas' Funnel is just painted red. *Kevin was only released in a three pack. *Trackmaster track was used twice to break the world's record for the longest toy train set.The first time at the Thomas land theme park in the uk in 2008 and later at The Workshops Rail Museum Australia in 2010. *Some of the newer tender engines have their motors in their tender to avoid having a wire that could break between the two parts of the engine. Latest activity Category:Browse